


In the Name of Science

by PripyatFitz



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, a bonkers scientist being supervised by a hopeless romantic and a man who's probably dying, i am only ever capable of writing short bits of nonsense okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PripyatFitz/pseuds/PripyatFitz
Summary: In which Gleb plans a potentially hazardous experiment.





	In the Name of Science

“Okay, what’ve we got?”

Vadim picked up each item one by one, listing off the contents. “500ml of hydrochloric acid, 300ml of ammonia, a litre can of kerosene, 230ml of formaldehyde, and enough battery acid to cause some serious problems.” He put down the last can and looked over to where Gleb stood. “You think this’ll be enough?”

“Oh yeah,” Gleb nodded, a satisfied grin on his face. “This is going to be _so much fun_. You sure you don’t want to join us, Danya?”

From his lamp-lit spot in the corner, Danya Tail peered over the top of his newspaper at the pair. “And get caught in a potential chemical disaster? No thanks, I’m fine staying here.” With that, he lifted the paper back up, considering the case closed. Gleb and Vadim exchanged amused glances, before the latter advanced towards their grumpy boyfriend.

“Aww, come now, _мій_ _горобчик_ …” Fingers reached out to stroke through dull black hair, Danya huffing as he leaned subconsciously into the touch. “It won’t be nearly as much fun without you there, and somebody’s got to be the voice of reason when Gleb gets overexcited-…”  
“Hey! I’m a professional scientist and-”  
“And you get overexcited, much like a child, with alarming regularity.” Shaking his head, Vadim turned his attention back to Danya, who had folded up his paper with a resigned look on his face, head still pressed against Vadim’s hand. “So you’ll be coming with us, _моя прекрасна_?”

“Suppose so, if you’re gonna start on the awful nicknames.” Setting his paper aside, Danya got slowly to his feet; even that caused him some pain, these days. “Someone’s gotta keep an eye on the over-romantic sap and the mad scientist, huh?”  
“You love it really, _мій принц_.”  
“I’m _not_ mad! Throwing chemicals into anomalies is a completely and totally valid scientific experiment! Can someone carry the kerosene? My hands are full.”

Danya’s quiet, rasping chuckle at the sight of Gleb weighed down with his stack of chemicals brought a smile to Vadim’s face. He picked up the can of fuel with one arm, the other offered out in Danya’s direction. “Shall we, _моя люба_? Like you said, someone has to watch out for the mad scientist.”


End file.
